gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Oczekiwania
Nagle Kyle Bravfer obudził się i wstając uderzył głową w za niską pryczę. W sumie nic dziwnego, że łóżka były nie odpowiednich rozmiarów - Kyle był bądź co bądź wysokim niebieskookim blondynem mającym około sto dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, za to był żołnierzem Wielkiej Armii Nowej Republiki. Dowództwu oraz logistykom nie śniły się wygodne spersonalizowane prycze, a przynajmniej nie dla szeregowych, gdy myśleli, że i tak byłaby to najwyżej strata pieniędzy. Chłopak nie miał za sobą prawdziwej bitwy, bo krótka i zwycięska potyczka z paroma najemnikami z Atakmery do takich rzeczy się nie kwalifikuje. Z tego powodu był bardzo podekscytowany faktem, że zbliżał się jego chrzest bojowy. Wszystko przynajmniej na to wskazywało. Kyle słyszał plotki o ostatniej inwazji nieznanego dotychczas państwa. Ponoć Matagar został zdobyty, a wojsko Nowej Republiki pobite, za to sam Pontan Seud miał być brutalnie zamordowany przez najeźdźców. - Sytuacja wygląda na tragiczną, ale to przecież po stronie Republiki jest i była sprawiedliwość! - pomyślał szeregowy o tej sprawie. Propaganda noworepublikańska zrobiła swoje. Bravfer po wstaniu z pryczy rozejrzał się po pokoju i usiadł na swym łóżku. Pomieszczenie nie wyróżniało się niczym na tle innych tego typu miejsc - zwyczajna skromna kajuta z dziesięcioma szarymi łóżkami, małym składem na ubrania oraz pancerze i dziesiątką szafek nocnych, w których były prywatne rzeczy szeregowych. Na ogół takimi przedmiotami był datapad, jakieś zdjęcie z członkami rodziny i inne drobne kramy. Kyle spojrzał na swych współlokatorów. Jak zwykle nad nim spał szeregowy Dak Ahilst - osoba, którą mało ludzi chciało by poznać. Głównie z tego powodu, że szeregowiec należał do niezwykle wrednych typów. Nie było chyba na świecie osoby, z którą by spędził więcej niż piętnaście minut i nie doniósł na nią do Biura Bezpieczeństwa. Z powodu tej irytującej tendencji nikt nigdy się z nim nie zaprzyjaźnił. Szeregowego Bravfera niespecjalnie obchodził chrapiący donosiciel. Widząc, iż niemal wszyscy jego lokatorzy śpią, przebrał się w sukienny mundur, który bardziej przypominał czarny kombinezon z paroma naszywkami wojskowymi niż prawdziwy mundur. Na ten ubiór założył na siebie zielony pancerz, który składał się głównie z hełmu, butów i paru innych mniejszych elementów takich jak nakolanniki czy naramienniki. Gdy już udało mu się uporać ze zbroją to do pokoju wszedł sierżant niosący kubek ciepłej kawy zmieszanej z alkoholem. Szeregowy nigdy nie zainteresował się czemu jego przełożony pije „takie świństwo”. Po niezwykle krótkiej chwili zmęczony nie wiadomo czym sierżant niemrawo się uśmiechnął i rzekł do Bravfera. - Witaj, Kyle’u. - Co tam słychać u pana, sierżancie? - szeregowy spytał przybysza. Przełożony zawsze przynosił z rana jakieś ciekawe informacje. - Wylądowaliśmy na Trix. W pokoju sztabu Grupy Armii Yan nie można było znaleźć wielu mebli. Na środku całego pomieszczenia znajdował się masywny holostół, za pomocą którego można było skontaktować się naraz z licznymi osobami w niemal dowolnych miejscach oraz wyświetlić symulacje najbardziej skomplikowanych planów wojennych. Poza nim nie było w pokoju żadnych krzeseł. Jedynie ściany były wyścielone wszelakiej maści elektroniką oraz wyłączonymi pulpitami, na których można było usiąść. Zebrali się w sztabie wszyscy ważniejsi żołnierze z tegoż zgrupowania. Tymi osobami byli: Olen Pax - dowódca całej grupy armii oraz szóstej armii, Marek Skywalker - dowódca czwartej armii, Arel Thawn - dowódca samodzielnej grupy operacyjnej, Rev Aisan - szef sztabu czwartej armii i dowódca grupy operacyjnej „Aisan”, Edmund „Kowencky” Knoll - szef sztabu szóstej armii i dowódca grupy operacyjnej „Knoll”, Bart Ackbar - dowódca floty grupoarmijnej, Daniel Valen - dowódca lotnictwa całej Grupy Armii oraz Javhelma Hiln - komisarz polityczny oraz brat generała Reinrika Hilna, tego samego oficera, który odpowiadał za plan, który doprowadził do klęski Snika Traita w inwazji na Trix oraz wykrwawienia Wuna Shouwa koło mgławicy Yan. Nie zaproszono dowódców dwóch pozostałych grup operacyjnych, gdyż nie wymagał tego protokół, a Pax wolał utajnić swe zamiary przed innymi w miarę możliwości. Z powodu braku krzeseł cała ósemka ważnych osobistości musiała stać. To jednak nie stanowiło jakiegoś specjalnego problemu dla uczestników narady. Głównodowodzącym całej tej operacji był Olen Pax - generał armii z dwudziestoletnim doświadczeniem w wojaczce oraz absolwent Akademii Oficerskiej. Niespodziewanie napotykał on masę problemów - po pierwsze nieprzychylnego przełożonego tj. Marszałka Johna Baptroba oraz wysłanego przezeń komisarza politycznego, po drugie totalne pokrzyżowanie jego planów przez wroga nad orbitą, po trzecie wrogą armią dowodził całkiem niezły taktyk oraz wojownik, po czwarte flota miała problemy z zaopatrzeniem. Wyrastające jak grzyby po deszczu problemy przygniotłyby wielu, ale nie przygniotły Olena Paxa. Nie bez powodu liczni uważali go za najlepszego sztabowca w całej Nowej Republice. Nawet jednak posiadanie ze sobą dużej wiedzy praktycznej i teoretycznej nie zmieniało faktu, że czarnowłosy, niebieskooki strateg czuł się trochę zmęczony. Po chwili westchnął i przyjrzał się swym wnikliwym spojrzeniem, osobom zebranym w pomieszczeniu. Po jego lewej znajdował się Marek Skywalker - czterdziestoletni Mistrz Jedi, który walczył niemal od samego początku tj. od momentu gdy został padawanem w trakcie wojen huttowskich. Piwnooki blondyn miał na sobie pewne ślady z ostatniego pojedynku, ale wyglądał już lepiej niż parę godzin temu, gdy był nieprzytomny i ranny w sekcji medycznej. Osoba zdolna do dostrzeżenia stanów emocjonalnych innych ludzi mogłaby pomyśleć, że wojownik właśnie kryje pod maską powagi swoje zmieszanie po ostatniej walce. Z jednej strony chciał ukarać Lorda M’kadronusa za zmasakrowanie dywizji klonów Snika Traita oraz rzeź w hangarze flagowca czwartej armii, a z drugiej strony powstrzymywało go od wykonania tej czynności fakt, że miał do czynienia z efektem niedopilnowania pewnych spraw z przeszłości. Olen nie poświęcał więcej uwagi zmieszanemu towarzyszowi broni. Przeniósł swoje spojrzenia na Arela Thawna. Były brygadier był chyba najniższą osobą (miał najwyżej sto siedemdziesiąt dwa centymetry wzrostu) w całym pokoju, a napewno jako jedyny miał białe farbowane włosy. Na nosie jak zwykle znajdowały się jego okrągłe okulary. Niektórzy, mogliby przez chwilę pomyśleli, że Arel wygląda komicznie, ale widząc jego poważny wyraz twarzy oraz wyprostowaną postawę z pewnością by zmienili zdanie. - Nie bez powodu słynie on z respektu jakim darzą go podkomendni - pomyślał Pax spoglądając tym razem na inną osobę. Tą personą był Rev Aisan. Szef sztabu czwartej armii zawsze sprawiał wrażenie jakby był przytłoczony ogromnym ciężarem, ale tak naprawdę kryło się w nim dużo energii do wykonywanie swych zajęć. Nieustannie był on pochłonięty sprawami organizacyjnymi i z tego powodu działał całkiem ostrożnie jako dowódca oraz w przeciwieństwie do Skywalkera był realistą z tendencjami pesymistycznymi. Olen tym razem spojrzał na osoby będące po jego prawej. Obok niego stał generał grupy Edmund „Kowencky” Knoll - dowódca grupy operacyjnej „Knoll” stanowiącej rdzeń szóstej armii. Edmund nie był ani geniuszem sztuki wojennej, ani miernotą. Wykonywał on zazwyczaj typowe manewry. To co go jednak wyróżniało od innych to nie umiejętności tylko charakter. „Kowencky” był nadzwyczaj spokojną i wesołą osobą. Pomimo iż pomiędzy oboma generałami było ponad dziesięć lat współpracy, to Pax nie mógł sobie przypomnieć momentu, gdy Knoll był naprawdę czymś przerażony. Głównodowodzący operacji liczył, że w trakcie tej batalii nie będzie zdarzeń, które mogłyby wystraszyć nawet jego opanowaną prawą rękę. Oprócz tego w pokoju były też dwie inne osoby, z którymi nie miał okazji współpracować często. Tymi osobami byli Bart Ackbar i Daniel Valen. Ten pierwszy był kalamariańskim admirałem pochodzącym z tej samej rodziny co słynny bohater Sojuszu dla Przywrócenia Republiki. Jedyne co go wyróżniało od reszty to fakt, że był lekko grubiutki. Ten drugi żołnierz za to był niebieskim wysokim Twi’lekiem. W przeciwieństwie do Barta nie był on spokrewniony z żadnym z rebelianckich bohaterów. Pax podejrzewał, że lotnik był powiązany mniej lub bardziej z osobami nieprzychylnymi Olenowi. Ostatnią obecną osobą w pokoju był Javhelm Hiln - komisarz polityczny Grupy Armii Yan. Ten czarnoskóry mężczyzna z pewnością będzie źródłem kolejnych utrudnień dla dowódcy całego zgrupowania. Upewniało go też w tym osądzie zniecierpliwione zachowanie Javhelma, który chyba nie mógł się doczekać momentu, gdy pozna plan Paxa i wytknie błędy. Miał on całkiem irytujący nawyk stukania butem o podłogę. Po chwili dowódca szóstej armii nie wytrzymał już ciszy i wstał z niskiego stołka, który tu ze sobą przyniósł jakąś chwilę temu. Lekko kaszlnął - zasłaniając swe usta dłonią uformowaną w pięść - zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę. Olen pomyślał o swej ostatniej rozmowie ze Skywalkerem na Centax i natychmiast się rozpogodził. Przedstawiając swój plan mówił pewnym siebie głosem. - Panowie! Jak zapewne wiecie po ostatnich działaniach zbrojnych nieprzyjaciela, zdecydowano się rozpocząć Operację „Tajfun”. W ramach niej kluczową rolę odgrywa zajęcie planety Trix i unicestwienie sił Atronu, które jej bronią. Z racji tego, iż wroga flota wycofała się na orbitę księżyca Trix to możemy swobodnie przeprowadzić desant lądowy. Bombardowania orbitalnego nie możemy przeprowadzić, gdyż po pierwsze mamy za mało amunicji na to, po drugie wróg uruchomił inną nową osłonę po padnięciu pierwszej. Ta osłona jednak przepuszcza wolniejsze i mniejsze obiekty takie jak ludzi lub maszyny kroczące, dlatego zdecydujemy się zająć wrogą stolicę lądowo. W tym samym czasie z powodu sparaliżowania naszej floty przez krwawą bitwę na orbicie oraz niewielkie rezerwy zaopatrzeniowe, poczekamy na to, aż przybędą dostawy od samego Marszałka Baptroba oraz na to, aż admirał Revaner Shan zreorganizuje nową flotę w systemie Von Nepari. W momencie gdy te dwie rzeczy staną się faktami dokonanymi to zdobędziemy Trix, a następnie flota admirała Shana przetnie drogi odwrotu flocie Atronu i my zadamy jej ostateczny cios zdobywając księżyc Trix - Trix I. Jakieś pytania? Przez chwilę nie było żadnych pytań. Wszyscy zastanawiali się nad planem Paxa. Jednak nikomu, nawet Hilnowi, nie udało się znaleźć jakiejś poważniejszej luki w planie. Jedyną formą zastrzeżeń mogłyby być wypowiedzi odnoszące się do błędnej decyzji Marszałka Baptroba, który wysłał im pierwotnie mniej zaopatrzenia. Podobnie dużym problemem dla Nowej Republiki było to, że aż jedną czwartą armii stanowili żołnierze, którzy nie mieli za sobą ani poważniejszych działań, ani poważniejszych treningów, przez co byli całkowicie niepewnym elementem. Wynikało to z tego, iż termin kontrofensywy nie dawał czasu na sformowanie pełnowartościowej armii, dlatego braki uzupełniano żołnierzami poborowymi lub tymi z pobliskich garnizonów. Formację składającą się wyłącznie z takich żołnierzy nazwano Obroną Nowej Republiki (w skrócie - ONR). - Ile liczy wroga armia lądowa? - niespodziewanie Javhelm Hiln przerwał ciszę zadając pytanie. - Niestety nie znamy liczebności wrogiej armii - odpowiedział Edmund Knoll - ale jesteśmy pewni, że liczy ona conajmniej trzydzieści tysięcy żołnierzy. - Jak to?! Nie znacie takich podstawowych informacji? - wydarł się czarnoskóry komisarz polityczny podchodząc do Knolla. Edmund podkręcił jedynie swojego wąsa i spojrzał badawczym wzrokiem prosto w oczy Hilna. Olen był pewien, że jego prawa ręka nie powstrzyma się od jakiejś żartobliwej riposty. Domyślając się najbardziej prawdopodobnej reakcji Javhelma, wtrącił się w rozmowę spokojnie, acz stanowczo. - Ze względu na niewielki czas na przygotowanie Grupy Armii Yan do działań bojowych oraz fakt, że jeszcze miesiąc temu nie wiedzieliśmy o istnieniu Atronu to siłą rzeczy nie mamy dokładnych danych o ich siłach zbrojnych, panie komisarzu. Hiln - wbrew oczekiwaniu wszystkich - nie wywrzeszczał się na stanowczego dowódcę i zamiast tego wycofał się jak pies z podkulonym ogonem do pierwotnej pozycji. Wymamrotał przy tym dość cicho słowa: „rozumiem, generale”. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy Olen rzekł. - Skoro nie ma żadnych pytań to możemy przejść do kolejnej fazy czyli szczegółowego omówienia operacji. Dowódca szóstej armii kliknął parę guzików i na holostole zostały wyświetlone obrazy przedstawiające wyprostowanych na baczność kilku atrońskich bardziej znanych żołnierzy. Byli to konkretnie Dun Xar, Yuan Xar, Fan Liers oraz Kyler Kaas. - Póki co znamy pięciu wrogich dowódców oraz znany jest nam ich styl działania - Pax wskazał dłonią na hologram przedstawiający wysokiego mężczyznę z czarną szpakowatą brodą - Ten człowiek to Dun Xar - generał Atronu, który najechał Matagar. To on odpowiada najpewniej za plan pojmania Pontana Seuda. Łączy on w swych działaniach wojnę manewrową z wojną psychologiczną, acz kładzie nacisk głównie na tę pierwszą. Podobnie jak większość znanych nam atrońskich generałów jest on w stanie w ostateczności walczyć na pierwszej linii jak zwykły żołnierz. Osobnik po jego lewej - tutaj pokazał Olen na ogolonego na twarzy okołotrzydziestopięcioletniego żołnierza, który miał czarne proste włosy - to generał Yuan Xar. W przeciwieństwie do Duna Xara nie wykazuje się ogromnym sprytem, ale napewno nie można mu odmówić odwagi, gdyż to on osobiście pokonał w pojedynku i zabił Luusa Ara. Natomiast po prawej Duna Xara jest jego adiutant znany jako Fan Liers - Pax zwrócił uwagę wszystkich na dwudziestoletniego czarnowłosego przystojnego chłopaka - którego cechą jest z pewnością brawura. Inaczej bowiem nie można określić kogoś kto osobiście prowadzi główne natarcie swych wojsk. Swoją drogą to właśnie on pozbawił życia generała Qana Riouna. Generał zrobił w tym momencie pauzę, żeby dać wszystkim czas na przyswojenie informacji i po krótkim momencie wrócił do opowiadania. - Obok Fana Liersa znajduje się niejaki Lord M’kadronus. Jest on potężnym użytkownikiem Mocy zdolnym pokonywać samodzielnie całe bataliony. W pojedynkę nikt z nim nie wygrał póki co. M’kadronus poza samodzielnym pokonaniem dywizji klonów dowodzonej przez Snika Traita, był w stanie toczyć wyrównaną walkę z samym generałem Markiem Skywalkerem. Niestety nie znamy jego prawdziwej tożsamości oraz wyglądu. Z tego co nam wiadomo jest z pewnością egocentryczną osobą, która przypisuje sobie ostatnie sukcesy w walce z nami na orbicie. Istnieją też liczne przesłanki, że Atron posiada doświadczonego dowódcę, który niedawno zadał liczne klęski Wunowi Shouw. Ze względu na jego umiejętności dowódcze został mu nadany przez wywiad pseudonim „Rundstedt” do czasu gdy poznamy jego faktyczne imię. Olen zgasił hologramy przedstawiające atrońskich dowódców. Pochylił się i nacisnął kilka guzików na holostole. - Zasadniczo Atrończycy polegają głównie na ofensywnych taktykach. Dążą do tego, by jak największa ilość zgrupowań ze sobą kooperowała. Wróg nagminnie używa taktyk wojny manewrowej i sprzyja temu nadzwyczajna mobilność ich sił zbrojnych - zarówno w kosmosie, jak i na lądzie. Dlatego w starciu z Atronem nie powinno się za bardzo ryzykować, dążyć do tego by mieć jak największe odwody oraz zabezpieczyć sobie drogę odwrotu. W innym wypadku może dojść do rozbicia armii lub floty. Szczegółowo zadania poszczególnych zgrupowań oraz konkretnych osób są omówione na poniższych dyskach - rzekł Pax rozdając wszystkim zebranym po jednym dysku do datapada - dlatego surowo zabronione jest przekazywanie swoich dysków i informacji z nich w sposób inny niż taki jaki został określony w dysku. Jakieś pytania? - Nie, sir - rzekł „Kowencky” po chwili ciszy. - W takim razie możecie się rozejść - odparł Pax kończąc tym samym naradę. Grodzia się utworzyły i wszyscy generałowie opuścili niewygodny pokój sztabowy. Jedynie Olen został w nim przez dłuższą chwilę by przemyśleć parę spraw. W tym samym czasie, gdy Noworepublikanie byli w trakcie narady oraz przygotowywania się do działań bojowych, dowództwo Atronu było też w trakcie narady. W pokoju będącym biurem premiera Konfederacji Atronu znajdowały się dwie osoby - jedna była ubrana w charakterystyczną czarną czarną zbroję, hełm oraz pelerynę, a druga za to nosiła na sobie ładną, wyprasowaną, szarą marynarkę z typowym dla atrońskiej szlachty płaszczem przypominającym bardzo zadbaną pelerynę. Pierwsza postać stała i mówiła do drugiej postaci, która siedziała przy swoim biurku. - Czyli dwieście tysięcy żołnierzy Republiki wykonało desant na przedpolach Akwitanum? - spytał blondyn notujący coś - Tak. I co z tego, premierze von Darku? - odrzekła basem wysoka na dwa metry postać. - Niektórzy w parlamencie Konfederacji się niepokoją, że Trix może zostać tym razem zdobyte. Poprzednia armia inwazyjna liczyła zaledwie dwadzieścia tysięcy droidów i dwanaście tysięcy klonów, a i tak podeszli całkiem blisko do stolicy - zasugerował von Darek odkładając przy tym datapad na bok i patrząc w wizjer hełmu rozmówcy. - No i co z tego? - odparł niewzruszony M’kadronus stojąc na przeciwko biurka Von Darek wstał i podparł się ramionami o pulpit przybliżając się trochę w stronę Atrończyka. - Lordzie! Wie pan przecież jak ważne jest poparcie parlamentu! - powiedział rozemocjonowany premier. Bądź co bądź utworzenie parlamentu przez Kaasa zminimalizowało szansę buntu ze strony demokratów. Problematyczną kwestią było to, że część parlamentu nie była fanatycznymi lojalistami założyciela Atronu i po zjednoczeniu Nieznanych Regionów, przez Konfederację, byli bardzo niechętnie nastawieni do kolejnych wojen. Kyler się jedynie zaśmiał i położył swoją prawą dłoń na ramieniu atrońskiego polityka. - Schneizerze… Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie dotrzymałem danej obietnicy? - Nie, Lordzie - odparł bez wahania premier - W takim razie przekaż tym bęcwałom z Parlamentu Konfederacji Atronu, że obiecałem wrogiemu głównodowodzącemu, że pokonam go pięcioma ciosami - odpowiedział M’kadronus pewnym siebie głosem i wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Schneizera samego ze swoimi myślami. - A więc historia ze Schwarzsmauerem się powtarza… Lord chyba nigdy nie przestanie z tym swoim teatralnym zachowaniem… - przez głowę polityka przeszła taka myśl. Generał Li Dein spojrzał na właśnie porzucane fortyfikacje obronne. W tych samych szańcach jego ludzie codziennie ćwiczyli oraz powstrzymali natarcie droidów Snika Traita. Z racji iż Lord M’kadronus po upadku tarczy planetarnej włączył tarczę stołeczną i rozszerzył ją na większy obszar to bez problemu mogło tam przejść wojsko lądowe wroga. A to z kolei oznaczało, że trzeba było bronić się na wysuniętych pozycjach w fortyfikacjach polowych. Na takowych pozycjach znajdowała się większość żołnierzy Li Deina. Teraz musiał on jedynie ze sobą zabrać tę ostatnią kompanię. Bądź co bądź każda kompania była bezcenna. Z tego co wiedział to Nowa Republika miała bodajże cztery razy więcej żołnierzy, więc każdy żołnierz dla Atronu był na wagę złota. Zwłaszcza, że brygadier nie miał do dyspozycji całej swej dywizji na głównej pozycji obronnej tylko sześciotysięczny oddział. Po pewnym czasie siedzenia w wozach opancerzonych dotarł wraz ze swym oddziałem do okolic przedpól Akwitanum. Jako iż nie daleko znajdowali się żołnierze Nowej Republiki to mogli oni uderzyć w każdej chwili. Generał wyszedł z transportu w swych czarnozielonych kamaszach i polowym zielonkawym mundurze. Natychmiast w momencie wyskoczenia z wozu na ziemię błoto chlupnęło na boki. Dein nie przejął się tym zbytnio, rozejrzał się po lesie i wraz ze swym adiutantem, który był chyba jakimś młodziutkim szlachcicem, pomaszerował wzdłuż oddziałów. Pomimo iż było jeszcze przed południem, to już zaczynał kropić deszcz. Podszedł swym zdecydowanym krokiem do dowódcy piechoty brygadowej. Zasalutował on na powitanie generała, a Li odpowiedział mu tym samym. - Jak tam z pozycjami obronnymi opartymi o rzekę Preut? - wyłożył kawę na ławę brygadier - czy nawiązano bezpośrednią łączność z dowódcą? - Pozycje koło Preut zostały obsadzone przez mniej doświadczonych piechurów, ale wzmocniono ich wsparciem dwustu weteranów, którzy zostali równomiernie przydzieleni do poszczególnych oddziałów. Łączność z dowódcą Ntrasem została już nawiązana. Póki co mamy zostawioną swobodę działania w kwestiach defensywnych naszej twierdzy - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty oficer. - Rozumiem, generale. Niech pan przekaże generałowi Ntrasowi, że przejąłem już bezpośrednie dowodzenie nad podległymi mi oddziałami - odparł Dein. Krzepki brygadier natychmiast wraz z adiutantem i dowódcą piechoty poszedł do wysuniętej kwatery głównej. Koło niej znajdowały się bezpośrednio posterunki drugiej linii obronnej. Pierwszą linię częściowo zasłaniały wysokie baobaby. Wszędzie kropił deszcz oraz grunt w licznych miejscach był błotnisty. Li wszedł do czegoś co na papierze nazywało się „pokojem sztabowym”, a nijak takim czymś było. Z grubsza było to metalowe stanowisko obserwacyjne przypominające lożę (z dachem) uniesioną na jeden metr nad ziemię pancernymi „nogami”. Jedyną rzeczą, która poza wspornikami łączyło z ziemią „pokój”, były schodki przypominające metalową drabinkę. Po wymienieniu uprzejmości ze sztabowcami usiadł na rozkładanym krzesełku i rozejrzał się dookoła. Przed nim znajdowały się dwie pierwsze linie obrony. Żołnierze znajdujący się na nich mieli zadania podobne do wartowników. Reszta żołnierzy na dalszych liniach była w trakcie różnorakich form odpoczynku, aczkolwiek zachowywali przy tym gotowość bojową. Minęła chwila, której długości nikt nie był pewien, i nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba usłyszano dwie rzeczy: dźwięk wystrzału i okrzyk „Najeźdźcy przybyli!”. Li Dein wziął od jednego ze sztabowców-łączników komunikator, przyłożył go do ust, uruchomił i włączył, po czym nadał komunikat do wszystkich. - Żołnierze! Ojczyzna oczekuje, że każdy z was da z siebie wszystko! | Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Pierwszy cios | Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Obrona wyprzedzająca }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja/Opowiadania